


Empty.

by iamvibhaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvibhaa/pseuds/iamvibhaa
Summary: He loves her. He always will.





	Empty.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, Angst, Post Hogwarts, and...yeahhh.
> 
> Also, the plotline is all I own. Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful Joanne.

*

She is, as usual, very pretty, even though the brown bush she calls hair hasn't changed much. He doesn't see why he had mocked it when they were kids.

Her brown eyes were also something that had drawn him to her.  
They were always filled with the bravery that had separated them when they were eleven.  
Always filled with happiness.

Well, almost always at least, because right now, they were filled with tears.

"I love you," she tells him. 

He wants to believe it. He's trying, but the truth breaks out like sunshine through scattered clouds.  
Why would they be here if she loved him?

"Please," she begs him. 

Frustrated, he runs his fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

"You know I love you," she's saying. "But…it's not the same anymore."

He wants to scream. How is it not the same? 

Her honey coloured eyes are full of sorrow.

"I hope you understand."

He wants to say he doesn't. That he never will.

"You and I are not the same people we were when we met. It's no longer what it was."

So? A change and they couldn't work around it? Do all beautiful things have to end because of a change?

"This will never work."

He doesn't say anything for a long time. 

A rustle is heard and he looks up to see the paper pushed toward him. 

He looks at her. She seems to be avoiding his eyes determinedly. 

He stands up, anger etched onto his face.

"No. I don't understand. But who am I to say anything? I'll always be the shell of a man that monster turned me into. This right here-" he pulls he sleeve off of his forearm, "is all there is to me, isn't it? You faked the whole thing, didn't you? All that 'I love you' gibberish."

She flinches, opens her mouth to say something, but he cuts her off. 

"I don't know you. Not anymore, at least. I don't know why you did it. I don't know why you're doing this. I don't even know what your motives were, but get this. I know myself. I know that I loved you for real. I know I wasn't faking anything. I also know that I'll always love you." he tells her, fighting of tears as he signs the wretched thing before turning and walking away. 

As he exits the building, he sees a familiar redhead waiting outside, and it takes every ounce of his will power to refrain from using an Unforgivable. 

Because he knows it won't be appreciated.

Because he knows it will make her unhappy.

Defeated, he walks down the curb with his shoulders slumped. 

She was his beacon to the darkness that had engulfed his very soul and every fibre of his being. A spark in his meaningless, wasted life. His ray of hope. The warmth in his cold, cold heart.

And he knew he was hers.

As he lets himself into their- no, his -house, he senses a dark, brooding aura in it's every brick.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror of their- no! HIS! -bedroom, and an empty, almost lifeless man looks back at him. The tired eyes with dark circles and the pale skin show that he hasn't slept for days. 

Not since she told him she was going to leave him.

Funny, he thought, a self mocking smirk looking out of place among his dull features. She brought him out of the dark, making him so much more. Now that she was gone, he would never be what she'd made him. If anything, he'd become worse. 

He had an inkling she knew it.

But it didn't stop her from emptying the life out of him, now, did it? 

He has an inkling he wouldn't see much of the world, or the world of him.

Sighing, he sits down to draw up his will.

*Finis*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it!!
> 
> And if you liked my style of writing and the angst that I have very recently tried my hand at, I would like to suggest my other fic, titled 'To Remember You By.' 
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
